


New Beginnings

by Austrix



Series: January 2021 Writing Challenge [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adoption, Amnesia, Angst, Canon Rewrite, Ghostbur is trying his best, Repressed Memories, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28512555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Austrix/pseuds/Austrix
Summary: “I am getting adopted tomorrow,” he continued. Wilbur froze in his tracks, a look of disbelief contorting his pale features.It shouldn’t hurt this bad. Wilbur wasn’t there when he needed him the most, Wilbur blew up his home, Wilbur betrayed all of them.So why did it feel like his world was collapsing?Or Fundy tells Ghostbur that Eret has offered to adopt him.
Relationships: Eret & Floris | Fundy, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson
Series: January 2021 Writing Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088594
Kudos: 35





	New Beginnings

“Fundy, Fundy, Fundy!” A slightly echoing voice called out, causing the fox to jump as he spun around. “I found your stuff!” 

Fundy smiled slightly at the sight of Wilbur, holding all of his tools and armor in his transparent arms. This was the first conversation since November 16th. His first conversation since Wilbur blew everything they worked so hard to reclaim. The first conversation since his father died.

“Thank you, Wilbur,” he said softly, taking the pieces of netherite as Wilbur handed it to him.

“No problem!” Wilbur’s smile grew wider, something almost childishly innocent in his expression as he answered.

“I appreciate this, Wil, I really do,” He thought all of his stuff was gone forever, and he really didn’t feel like taking the time to get enough ancient debris for replacements. 

“So I’m a good dad?!” The ghost beamed as he handed Fundy the last of his belongings. “I did good dad things!?”

“Your.. You did a good dad _thing_.” Fundy’s ears flattened as he looked away from Ghostbur. “We’ll say you’re getting there.”

Ghostbur’s smile grew winder, “Good, good!”

Fundy took a deep breath, screwing his eyes shut at the thought of the upcoming conversation. “I mean, you _are_ a good dad, don’t get me wrong, but…” his voice trailed off, prying his eyes open to look at the incorporeal figure in front of him. “There’s just one small problem.”

He watched as Wilbur’s expression faltered. 

“I am getting adopted tomorrow,” he continued. Wilbur froze in his tracks, a look of disbelief contorting his pale features. “But other than that, like-..like..”

A painful silence took over L’Manburg. 

“A- adopted?” Ghostbur stuttered softly, plastering a porcelain smile on his face. “What, like into a society..?” 

“Well, you see,” Fundy watched as his father looked away, “I had this talk with Eret. You.. you remember Eret, right?” 

“Yeah! I remember Eret!” Wilbur smiled, the cheer in his voice poorly covering the shakiness. “We don’t like Eret! It’s, uh, in the song.”

“Right, right.. “ the fox spoke fast, trying his best not to ramble on about the situation, “Well, he was like, ‘Hey, you’re an orphan now,’ and I was like ‘yeah,’ and, well-” 

“But you’re..” Wilbur interrupted, his gaze shifted from the water to look at the fox. “But I’m _right here._ ”

The pain in his father’s voice caused his heart to shatter. It shouldn’t hurt this bad. Wilbur wasn’t there when he needed him the most, Wilbur blew up his home, Wilbur betrayed _all of them_.

So why did it feel like his world was collapsing?

“Eret offered me adoption papers, Wilbur,” Fundy’s voice came out much colder than he wanted it to, making not only the ghost flinch. “I mentioned it to Phil, since Phil is my only alive relative.”

Wilbur looked down at his translucent hands, his gaze trailing to the bloody hole in the gut that stained the bright yellow sweater, and finally to his reflection in the water. He never really looked at himself before now, the greyed out complexion, the hollow, whited out eyes.

“Well, enjoy your stuff, Fundy!” Wilbur blurted out quickly, turning to make his way back up to the wooden L’Manburg platforms. “It was.. It was nice catching up!” 

Fundy stared, eyes wide as he watched his father quickly leave. “Wil-”

“I have to go talk to Philza Minecraft for a bit, I’ll see you around, uh, buddy!” 

The fox let out a deep sigh, sinking down to sit on the grass.

That probably could’ve gone better.

┈ ┈ ┈ ⋞ ⟨ ⏣ ⟩ ⋟ ┈ ┈ ┈

It didn’t take long for Wilbur to find Phil, who was watching Tommy mess around with their new guests out the back of L’Manburg. 

“Hey, Phil?” Wilbur said softly, trying not to interrupt the current conversation. “Can I talk to you for a moment?” 

The blonde quickly turned to look at him, patting the empty spot in the grass next to him. “Yeah, what is it, son?”

Wilbur took the seat, looking out at Purple’s potato farm.

“Well, I just talked to Fundy,” Wilbur started, picking at his nails. Phil’s face dropped. “Has he given you any, I don’t know, books to sign..?”

Phil closed his eyes, “Uh, no, can’t say that he has.”

“Any papers?”

Silence had quickly overtook the conversation, Phil’s hand coming up to rest on his chin. 

“He would like a dad,” the blonde started, not bringing himself to look his son in the eyes. “He doesn’t really have a dad right now, Wilbur.”

And suddenly the silence was back, the painful one that has plagued Wilbur all day.

“Phil..?”

“Yes, son?”

“How.. How bad was a Phil…? How bad of a person was I that..” Wilbur’s voice trailed off again as he swallowed the lump forming in his throat. “‘Cause this isn’t a normal thing to happen, is it? When people die, they, ya know, normally keep their father’s legacy alive. They don’t normally look for a new one..”

“Wil,” Phil started, choosing his words carefully while trying to interrupt his son’s rambling. “For a good portion of your life, you were the _best_ dad. You were great.”

A small smile creased Wil’s lips, nodding as he looked out across the field in front of him.

“But, at some point, you took a turn,” Phil tried to explain, his tone almost as if he were talking to a small child, rather than his 24 year old son. “And things got... messy.”

Wilbur took a sneaky breath, his hands coming up to rub his face.

“Do you really not remember..?”

Wilbur froze for a second, before ever so slightly shaking his head. “No, no I don’t.” His voice came out almost like a whisper, before he let his hands fall to his sides again. “I.. I’ve figured it out Phil. I remember the things that made me happy, and I’ve completely forgotten the bad parts. Which is why this guy, uh, Schlatt? He was a really big deal, right? I.. I don’t remember him, not the foggiest.”

Phil let out a breathy chuckle, “Yeah, nothing but bad memories from him, if I remember.”

Wilbur nodded slightly, staring blankly at the small potato plants. 

“I’m glad you remember me, Wil.”

“I remember you very well!,” Wilbur’s smile grew, “I also remember you killing me. That’s in my head. I don't know why you killed me, but it seems like you’re a bit of a hero for it.” Phil looked down at him, the almost genuine smile on his face. It made him feel sick to his stomach.

“Yeah, remember when I said you went a bit off the rails…?”

“I think I’m filled in,” Wilbur said quickly, getting up even quicker. “Thank you, Phil.”

“Yeah, okay, no problem.” 

Phil’s voice trailed off as Wilbur walked away into the forest, towards the faint memories of a ravine. 

“Fundy needs a dad,” Wilbur said quietly into the empty air. “And I need to make up for what I did.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
